Querido dirario
by Rubi little sunshine
Summary: Ymir x Christa Querido diario: Y es solo que pienso que es tan bonita… increíblemente preciosa. Si se va, la esperare hasta el final de los tiempos.


**Realmente no soy fan del yuri pero esta pareja me ha llamado muchísimo la atención así que me dado ammm la libertad (¿ de crear un fanfic, espero que les guste! Dejen sus reviews, siempre son bien recibidos, y bueno, parte del relato es escrito por Christa en su diario, vamos! Todos sabemos que ella seria la única que pudiera tener uno jajaja pero me encanta, bueno, mucha charla, aquí esta! Dedicado a PerlaHale**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, son en s totalidad obra de Isayama.**

Querido diario: Y es solo que pienso que es tan bonita… increíblemente preciosa.

Despierto entre un montón de sabanas blancas cubriendo mi cuerpo, aun es de madrugada, dudablemente la luz logra colarse entre los edificios, sigue siendo de noche, y el amanecer no se hará esperar.

Siento un cálido y largo brazo posarse en mi cintura, la respiración calmada de Ymir me rosa la oreja, murmura cosas entre seños y ajusta su brazo en mí, me tomo la libertad de darme la vuelta y verle a la cara, sus gruesas pestañas, la nariz y barbilla delgadas y finas, como si esperaran elegantemente ser observadas y por ultimo observo sus pecas, cuento varias de ellas, tiene más de quince, me acomodo de mejor manera sobre la cama y termino recostada sobre su hombro, su clavícula resulta deliciosa a la vista, cierro los ojos y suspiro.

Jamás creí que podría estar en estos límites, anoche Ymir me ha hecho el amor, jamás creí que algo asi hubiera sucedido, siempre le tuve gran aprecio, desde que comenzamos nuestros días en el escuadrón, ella a sido como un ángel guardián para mi, siempre me defiende y jamás se cansa de estar con migo, anoche fue simplemente especial.

Todo comenzó apenas anoche… si Ymir no daba el primer paso creo que difícilmente me hubiera dejado llevar por mí misma, la amo más de lo que podría imaginar, más de lo que le puedo expresar y más de lo que siquiera puedo escribir.

Llevábamos meses sin vernos, Ymir se había ido de excursión, creí realmente que jamás regresaría, Eren, Mikasa e incluso Armin habían llegado hace semanas, al parecer nadie sabía nada de ella, los equipos se habían separado, murieron unos cuantos amigos nuestros pero de ella no había señales, ni las mas mínimas.

me había preocupado muchísimo pero sabía que no le había pasado nada, antes de que Ymir dejara la base y saliera al exterior me había dado un bonito collar de cuarzo, yo sentía que Ymir estaba bien, el collar tenía una forma peculiar a n ovalo, yo le decía que se asemejaba a un corazón, ella se limitaba a decirme que estaba loca, que era un ovalo y nada mas… siempre terminábamos entre risas y cosquillas, normalmente yo era la primera en rendirme, pero ese día las cosas fueron diferentes.

Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana, parte del escuadrón del reconocimiento había estado en preparativos para salir al exterior, por alguna razón fui de las pocas en enterarme al final, esa mañana me había despertado al sentir unos suaves dedos en mi cuello, al abrir los ojos encontré a Ymir, sus mejillas estaban algo enrojecidas y su respiración acelerada, charlamos un par de minutos y antes de que saliera me había dado un pequeño beso en los labios diciendo que regresaría pronto.

En ese momento las cosas no se habían procesado bien en mi cabeza, tome eso como una despedida común… pero ¡era mi gran chica! Ella no hacia esas cosas, te eh de contar que cuando sus labios tocaron los míos un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, me dejo con una enorme incertidumbre en mi cabeza.

Confundida me volví a recostar y cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana y comenzaba a vestirme Annie llego hasta mi lado, me comenzó a contar que el comandante Levi fue de excursión al exterior con casi la mitad de nuestros colegas y amigos, ella se quejaba sobre que era una tontería, esa vez estuve de acuerdo con ella, fue demasiado repentino, no lo creí correcto, o al menos hasta donde cabía no era del todo buen plan, según me había dicho querían conseguir un tipo de fruta llamado ''mango'' al parecer sabia tan rico o incluso mejor que las manzanas, el comandante Erwin le comento que su sabor era exquisito y la excursión era para justamente eso, conseguir la planta o árbol que daba esa fruta.

Al regresar al dormitorio me di cuenta que las cosas de Ymir no estaban, me dejo gran confusión y un vacio enorme, me resto quedarme sin mi gran amiga, esperaría su regreso, no sabía porque, pero ansiaba verla.

Exactamente el 12 de junio ella regreso, apenas ayer… recuerdo estar recostada en el césped, debajo del sauce, el comandante Erwin había estado algo nervioso, la mayoría de los chicos habían regresado, al parecer solo 2 habían muerto, no se sabía, aun quedaba gente fuera de los muros, entre ellos estaba Ymir. El comandante estaba tan estresado que nos estresaba a nosotros, todo el día estábamos en movimiento sin descanso, así que decidí ir a tomar n descanso, solo un pequeño respiro…

Justo cuando tome una gran bocanada de aire para suspirar, alguien me había tapado los ojos, no me sentí con miedo, al contrario, el toque me era familiar, dedos largos y elegantes, y ese aroma… ¡yo lo conocía a la perfección! Al darme la vuelta Ymir estaba sentada detrás de mí con una pequeña y escondida sonrisa en la boca, se le veía cansada, temblaba y estaba algo pálida, no pude hacer mas que abalanzarme sobre ella, estaba tan feliz por verla que solo me había limitado a darle n abrazo, la extrañaba tanto que de hecho no recordaba la ultima vez que me había sentido así de mal, así de sola.

Me limite a sentir su corazón en mi oído, escucharlo latir y mantener el abrazo, después de un par de minutos, claramente la conmoción del asunto había pasado, pero yo seguía feliz, justo cuando estaba a punto de animarme a decir que le extrañe mas que nada, fe cuando sucedió.

Me había tomado de la barbilla suavemente, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, observe con lagrimas reprimidas su ceño fruncido, cerró los ojos y me beso con lentitud, sus labios tocaban dulcemente los míos, yo no hice mas que abrazarla del cuello y llorar en silencio, mis lagrimas se mezclaban con nuestra saliva, y nuestras lenguas danzaban en una canción imaginaria, hermosamente triste. Ymir termino el beso con un último toque y junto nuestras frentes, nuestra respiración estaba tan agitada que mi corazón no cabía en mi pecho, fue la mejor sensación qe eh sentido en toda mi vida.

Ambas nos recostamos en el césped, aun debajo del árbol, yo me recosté sobre su brazo observando lentamente su rostro mientras hablaba, me explicaba lo duro que había sido regresar, no me había equivocado, ella estaba por completo bien, logro recuperar su caballo después del pequeño percance con un titán ya cerca del muro maría.

Al parecer el comandante Levi guio lejos al titán pero al hacer eso, la formación se disperso y no le quedo de otra que seguir al sol, gracias a que siempre se despertaba temprano sabia justamente donde entraba y salía el sol, eso le ayudo a regresar, su caballo solo había ido un poco lejos, daba gracias que Historia le había entrenado bien, un silbido y atendía a su jinete.

Fue el mejor dia de mi vida, Ymir volvió a mí, hasta mañana diario.

**C**hrista e Ymir pasaron el resto de la tarde debajo del árbol, disfrutando de la compañía mutua hasta que fue tiempo de regresar al cuartel, lamentablemente el comandante Levi estaba de unos humos horribles, desde que desapareció su equipo y habían tardado en regresar por si solos, habían sido días pesadísimos.

Entre charlas y risas de parte de ambas Christa observo que la alta castaña tomaba un par de mantas, algo de fruta que no logro identificar, pero lo supuso por su olor dulce, y unas cuantas almohadas.

La cena estuvo bien, Ymir mantenía la bolsa con las mantas y víveres, debajo de la mesa, Eren y Armin charlaban alegremente con todos, contaban su pequeño relato de astucia para burlar a un titán de ¡siete metros! Christa no podía evitar reírse ante tales anécdotas, Mikasa se limitaba a negar con la cabeza mientras escondía una pequeña risita bajo su bufanda, los comandantes Levi, Erwin y Hanji Zoe estaba sentado en la mesa de la esquina, mantenían una buena conversación, o al menos Hanji y Erwin lo hacían.

Después de terminar la sopa que había hecho Sasha para todo el equipo en celebración que ya había regresado Ymir y sus demás amigos, se retiraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes, después de un sermón de casi dos horas, del sobre por que los chicos debían descansar, Levi por fin cedió y les dejo el día libre, todos dormirían, estaban lo suficientemente cansados.

Todos menos Ymir y Christa…

Antes de que siquiera Christa pusiera un pie en la cabaña, la castaña le tomo de la muñeca arrastrándola lejos, entre pequeñas risotadas silenciosas y uno que otro apretón de manos, llegaron a donde habían estado esa misma tarde, el gran árbol.

Extendiendo una de las cobijas y acomodando las almohadas sobre ellas se hecho en el piso, se deshizo de sus botas, su camiseta y el pantalón, quedando simplemente en ropa interior arrodillada y arrastrándose hasta donde Christa se encontraba parada, estática, le tomo suavemente de la mano, guiándola a donde se encontraban los almohadones la invito a sentarse, colocándose frente a ella la volvió a besar, se besaron como si no hubiera n mañana, como si aun existiera el peligro de que Ymir no regresara, como si no pudieran estar nunca más juntas.

Lentamente la castaña comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón la camisa de la pequeña rubia, despacio, sin prisas, la despojo lentamente de cada una de sus prendas hasta que quedaron a la par, ambas en ropa interior, no quería asustar a Christa, esa jamás seria su intensión.

Entre lentos besos y suaves caricias terminaron recostadas, Ymir besaba con amor y dedicación sus labios, no podía evitar perderse entre besos, la chica bajo ella era hermosa, ambas pensaban lo mismo la una de la otra, despojándose de sus últimas prendas terminaron completamente desnudas, con la mayor paciencia del mundo la castaña besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amante, sacándole no que otro suspiro a la rubia, desde sus delgados y finos tobillos hasta su frente, ningún lugar quedo fuera de su alcance.

Pasaron la noche haciendo el amor, los suaves gemidos de ambas eran llevados por la brisa de la noche, el clima era perfecto, el momento era perfecto, las estrellas en s máximo esplendor y ellas amándose mutuamente.

Ymir hacia movimientos certeros sobre Christa, un ritmo constante que a veces aumentaba o disminuía, juntaron sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos y se unieron en un largo beso, los movimientos de parte de Ymir nunca disminuyeron, incluso aumentaron y entre suspiros mutuos y palabras de amor y cariño ambas llegaron al clímax, sus voces se mezclaron con el viento así como las dos habían terminado siendo una sola.

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición por unos minutos, se atrevieron a colar sus manos traviesas por el cuerpo de la otra, sintiendo la erizada piel por el viento, las mejillas sonrosadas por su reciente orgasmo y las suaves curvas que conservaban ambas, conocieron sus cuerpos más de lo que siquiera se conocían a si mismas, se volvieron locas la una por la otra, disfrutaron de todo, no olvidarían la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Ymir beso las caderas de Christa mientras le susurraba lo hermosa que era, lo hermosa que se veía, tocaba sus piernas mientras se abría paso entre ellas, haría que Christa disfrutara de esa noche con ella.

Apenas la castaña comenzó mover su boca sobre ella y la otra sentía morir, jamás había experimentado tal placer, la espalda se le curvaba, sus dedos se apretaban y contraían, los gemidos se hicieron inevitables y su corazón bombeaba más sangre de la que siquiera tenía, creía que no podría ni un segundo más, hasta que llego al orgasmo, gritando el nombre de su amada, entrelazando los dedos con ella y tomando bocanadas de aire.

Durmieron hasta estar agotadas, su amor más que demostrarlo físicamente fue espiritualmente, unieron sus almas en una sola, por siempre y para siempre, se abrazaron mutuamente y cerraron sus ojos, así amanecerían, desnudas, recordando que lo que paso no fe un sueño, jamás lo seria, porque si Ymir se marchara, Christa le esperaría… pero Ymir jamás se iría.

**Que les ha parecido? Bueno, esto lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas, a ella le gusta el yumikuri asi que… perla! Aquí esta babs, espero tu opinión… como siempre xD**


End file.
